Amantes
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Ella se subia lentamente sus medias negras y seguido de esto se abrochaba el vestido, ¡Joder! Se sentía culpable, más que culpable, él era un hombre casado y ella se iba a casar en una semana ¡Una semana!
1. Capitulo 1

Ella se subia lentamente sus medias negras y seguido de esto se abrochaba el vestido, ¡Joder! Se sentía culpable, más que culpable, él era un hombre casado y ella se iba a casar en una semana ¡Una semana! ¿Y qué estaba ella aquí acostándose con otro hombre? Ella la estricta, la educada, la . . . ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Cómo es que la calentura pudo más que ella?

-― 1 mes antes ―

…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

Pequeña introduccion ShikaTema que espero sea de su agrado, pronto actualizare mis fics, lo juro ;W;

Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer. L**os personajes no son mios, pertenecen a _**Masahi Kishimoto**_, la historia en cambio, es completamente mía

_Así escribiré los pensamientos de Shikamaru._ Espero no confundirlos. Espero les guste.

**¿Qué comparas el dolor de un corazón roto a un golpe cualquiera?.**

― ¡Shikamaru! Que bueno que llegas temprano, ven, entra ―. Replicó Yoshino en cuanto abrió la puerta.

― Tsk mendokusai, ¿Qué pasa mujer? . . . ― respondió el pelinegro con su habitual tono de fastidio, lo que quería era llegar a dormir, tuvo un día pesado soportando los gritos de "Tetasunade", aunque su nombre real era Tsunade, era un apodo que iba circulando desde hace mucho debido a sus grandes, GRANDES atributos, 34 DD, para ser exactos, Shikamaru en sus ratos libres en el trabajo, suele preguntarse cómo es que consigue brassieres de su talla. A pesar de su apodo nadie se atrevía a llamarla así en frente de ella, el último que lo intento fue Naruto "Baka" Uzumaki y regreso a la oficina 1 mes después.

―Visitas. ― Respondió esta con una sonrisa. ― ¿Recuerdas a los Sabaku No? Hoy vino su hermana mayor, y sabes….

_Realmente lo que decía Yoshino ya no importaba porque ELLA estaba aquí, en su casa después de 3 años, regreso. Ella, su primer amor, su primer sueño húmedo, ELLA… ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? ¡Qué importa_!. Dejo a Yoshino con la palabra en la boca y entró corriendo a la sala, sí allí estaba ella, con vestido color esmeralda que hacía resaltar el hermoso color de sus ojos y como no notarlo, también sus curvas. En cuanto la vio a los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa, esas que sólo le dedicaba a él.

― ¡Shikamaru, que gusto volver a verte!

La rubia se paró del sillón y fue directamente a enfundarle un abrazo._ Dios, seguía utilizando el mismo perfume con olor a vainilla. Cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la sala, no le tomó importancia, hasta que ella dijo esas palabras que le destrozarían._

― Shikamaru, él es Yukito-sama, mi prometido….

Y entonces todo se empezó a volver negro ¿O era su imaginación? ¡Esperen! Se está moviendo la habitación, y sintió el golpe en el suelo, pero no importaba ya, el corazón estaba destrozado. ¿Qué comparas el dolor de un corazón roto a un golpe cualquiera?.

* * *

Y Bien ¿Cómo quedó? Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero me pretan la lapuna hora y media cada semana, si corro con suerte, peeeeerrrrooooooooooo lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones, podré actualizar mis historias ;)

Saludos.

**Chins up, Smiles On**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Acepto.**

― Nee, neee ¿Vago, ya? No tengo todo tu tiempo ―.

Shikamaru abrió poco a poco los ojos ¿Quién lo había despertado? Lo primero que sintió fue un peso en el pecho, cuando subió la mirada se encontró con un escote, y más arriba unos ojos esmeralda, e sonrojo ¡Diablos! Estaban muy cerca.

―Tsk, sí estoy bien― la tiro a ella a un lado y le sonrió mientras se paraba de su cama ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ― ¿Por qué…?―. Pregunto aun confundido.

―Mi amor, lo estás incomodando ―. Shikamaro escuchó una voz varonil y sexy, sí, aunque le costara admitirlo era voz era sexy.

― Y se puede saber tu ¿Quien eres?. ― Pregunto a la defensiva el moreno ― ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ―.

― ¡Ya vago! ¿De verdad creíste que yo te traje hasta aquí? Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. ― La rubia se levanto y corrió hacía el otro chico, +el la abrazo y la besó. Shikamaru sintió cómo le ardía la cara del coraje ¿Cómo es posible de que estuviera con una persona como él?... Bueno, sí, tiene esa sensual voz que hasta él le erizo la piel, y si lo miras bien…. Bueno, ese cabello plateado le queda perfecto con su piel lechosa, y bueno, era de complexión delgada, pero estaba bien formado, incluso el podía ver sus músculos son necesidad del byakugan, tiene una mirada tranquila y amable y los ojos color negro…. En degradado, sus manos son delgadas ¡Cómo un pianista!, tiene labios delgados y una bonita sonrisa, piernas largas de modelo, espalda ancha y … era perfecto, para ella… aunque bueno, puede que esconda algo ¡Sí! Por dios, nadie es perfecto.

―SHIKAMARUUUUUU! ― El grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ―¡Con un demonio! ―Temari lo golpeó tirándolo de la cama.

―Amor, no creo que fuera necesario eso―. Admitió Yukito mientras corría a ayudar a Shikamaru.

"Y para colmo piel suave." Pensó Shikamaru mientras le tomaba la mano. ―Gracias. ― respondió en voz baja. ― Y bien ¿A que viene tu visita?.

―¿Aún no lo adivinas? ¡Quiero invitarte a mi boda! ― Respondió con una sonrisa triunfante que le dolió en el pecho a Shikamaru.

― ¡Ah..! ―Trató de simular una mueca de dolor con una sonrisa. No lo logró.

Temari se asusto; nunca lo había visto sonreir completamente, él sólo le ofrecía sus sonrisas de medias sonrisas. Algo estaba mal. ― ¡Perfecto! Así que… ¡Quiero que seas mi padrino!...

Las palabras flotaron el el aire ¿Es que está mujer no tenía compasión por él? ¿Era tanidiota que no se daba cuenta que lo amaba?

― ¿Entonces?, Shikamaru sabes que eres muy especial, eres lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo.

―Amor, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas a mi al Sr. Nara?. ― Yukito intervino, a lo cual Temari asintió y salió por la puerta. En cuanto se cerró Yukito continúo. ― Nara, ¿Te puedo decir Nara? Mi nombre es Yukito, prometido de Temari, y cómo prefiero evitar los rodeos responde, ¿Quieres por las buenas o por las malas?

― ¿Perdón? ―. Shikamaru estaba confundido. ― ¿De qué me hablas? ―.

Yukito lo puso contra la pared. ―No te hagas el imbécil, sé cómo la miras no soy un estúpido, ¿Te alejas de ella por las buenas o por las malas?.

Bien. Definitivamente HOY no era su día. Shikamaru lo aparto con un puñetazo en la cara, a lo cual Yukito empezó a sangrar de la nariz. ― ¿Así que sólo porque tu lo dices lo tengo que hacer? Patetico.

―Yo sólo te advierto Nara, que tu no me vas a ganar. ―

―Demasiado tarde, porque te llevo ventaja―. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le dio la espalda. ―¡Temari! ―gritó el pelinegro, a lo cual ella entró, él volteó a ver a Yukito sonriendo. ― Acepto, ¿Cuándo empezamos las los preparativos? .

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco reviews? ;_; Siento que esté no estuvo muy interesante y estuvo muuuy largo xD Espero les haya gustado3

**Chins Up, Smiles On.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de** Masashi Kishimoto**. LA historia en cambio es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Felizmente Casado**

―¿Bueno? Sí, soy yo, ven ¿Por qué? Agh, deja a ese idiota por un momento… Zoka, zoka, perdón, es que te necesito urgentemente, aquí alas 12:30 donde siempre, tengo un problema… Ella volvió.. ¿Bueno? ¿BUENO? Tsk― . Shikamaru murmuro un "mendokusai" por lo bajo, hoy empezaban los preparativos para la boda ¡El no tenía ni idea de que se necesitaba! Se arrepentía de haber retado a aquel idiota ―tsk―. Desde ese día había recibido constantes amenazas en todos lados ¡Incluso con Naruto!

[Flash Back]

―Eh, tú! Sí, tu! Voltea idiota―.

―¿Qué quieres Naruto? ―. Le respondió un hastiado Shikamaru.

―Alejate de ella―. Susurró en voz baja.

―¿De qué hablas? ―.

―Oh, realmente no lo sé, me dieron 5000$ para decírtelo―. Y con una sonrisa se marcho a su cubículo.

_Idiota._

[Fin Flash Back]

¿De verdad era tan celoso? Vamos, ni que él fuera tan obvio o…. ¿Sí lo era?. Mierda, checo su reloj 12:30, tenía 15 min ahí y ya llevaba 3 cigarros, debe dejar el vicio de nuevo, a ella le molestaría si lo descubriera.

―Bien, ¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido ―. Interrumpió una voz chillona sus pensamientos.

―¡INO! ― Exclamó feliz el pelinegro. ― Que bueno que viniste. Tenemos que hablar―.

―Dime qué pasó con ella―. Habló con voz fría.

―Ella se va a casar―.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

―¿Qué? ―.

―Lo que oíste, ahora… ayúdame a conquistarla―. En verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

―¿Es que eres idiota? ―.

―No, sólo un desesperado. Ayudame, acepte a ser su "madrino" de bodas…

Y fue interrumpido por una estridente risa procedente de la rubia.

―Cuando termines me avisas―. Le dijo con un tono molesto en la voz.

―Ahhhhahahahahhahahahhahahaha, dios, dios. Le he comprobado, sí eres estúpido. ―.

―Ya, ya, ayúdame. En verdad te necesito….

―Bien, este es el plan―. Cogió a Shikamaru del brazo y entro a una tienda de vestidos, escogió un azul celeste con espalda descubierta y le llegaba a medio muslo. ―Bien, cómprame este vestido y trato hecho―. Finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Mendokusai_, al menos de algo le servía ahorrar, aunque él perfectamente sabía que ella no haría nada gratis. Lo pagó y entraron a una cafetería, pidieron dos expressos y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

Shikamaru le explico la situación y termino con un suspiro.

―Bieeeeeeen―. Inicio la rubia ―Empezaremos con que… estás felizmente casado-

―¿!QUÉÉÉÉÉ´?!― Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención de algunos en el local. ―¿Cómo quieres que le diga eso?.

―Anda, confía en mi.

El moreno suspiro, Ino era conocida entre sus amigos por ser experta en este tipo de temas. Acepto a regañadientes

―Y.. ¿Quién será mi esposa? ―Pregunto temeroso por la respuesta que esperaría, no quería a alguien tímida cómo Hinata, o poco femenina cómo Tenten. Ni mucho menos una mandona cómo Sakura.

― ¿No es obvio? ― La rubia sonrió gatunamente. ―Estás viendo a tu esposa ahora mismo.

_Mendokusai._

* * *

Aclaraciones del capitulo: Esta es la fase uno de la conquista, cómo veran ya entro Ino en escena ¿En qué estará pensando esta rubia? *w*

¿Y bieeeen? ¿Cómo quedo? *Minutos de autopublicidad* *^* Por cierto, pasen por el fic de Navidad, es igual Shikatema *Fin* ¿Qué piensan que pasará? Espero sus reviews.

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
